1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric lamp and, more particularly, to a water curtain simulated candle lamp using water curtain projection to simulate flame dynamic effect.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's society, traditional lighting tools, such as candles and oil lamps, have already replaced by various electric lamp. But in some particular occasions or special situations, candles and oil lamps that still have traditional meanings and special visual effects could not be replaced by lighting tools used in today's daily life. For example, incense and candles are often used in worship of deities and ancestors, shaking candle fire may be regarded as memory for ancestors and expectations for future generations. Or in some occasions needing specific atmosphere, shaking effect of candle fire may also cause different visual perception. However, traditional lamps, such as candles, oil lamps, have security concerns due to flame. Combustible objects around may be easily fired when a traditional lamp is upset by wind or human factors. Thus, simulated candle lamps have been developed.
In the market, most simulated fire electric lamps simulate flame perception by lightening up a flame-shaped plate body, more than this, electric drive devices such as motors are used for driving objects to move or shake to achieve the dynamic effect of simulating fire.
Those simulated candle electric lamps are provided to replace lighting objects such as candles and oil lamps, and they may be used as nice decorative lighting with beautiful design of appearance. More functional designs may highly improve the quality of life and it is a subject at the present stage, the inventor finally completes the present invention after numerous improvements.